


Stars

by AyokaiW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consent, F/F, First Times, Fluff, Gem!Peridot, Human/Gem relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I REGRET NOTHING, Knotting, Limb Enhancers, Lots of Sex, NSFW Art, Peridot is a gentleman, Reassurances, Swearing, Tentacle Sex, Why Did I Write This?, alien abductions, crash course in sex ed, human!lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyokaiW/pseuds/AyokaiW
Summary: Lapis is abducted by an alien (a gem going by Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG) who is desperate to find a solution to save her dying species. Lapis wasn't sure what convinced her to help, but she has no regrets. Doesn't hurt that Peridot is pretty cute...for an alien.Both Nsfw pics drawn by Cerussitehttps://twitter.com/leadspar/status/1293313739186298880?s=20https://twitter.com/leadspar/status/1293313861219545088?s=20
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 144





	Stars

Lapis loved the quiet seclusion of the countryside; the freedom of wide open skies over her head and looking out on the fields stretching out endlessly before her. Lapis had gone to sleep in her family's barn, as she always had since her parents deemed her old enough to stay there by herself. No one bothered her when she was out there, which was fine by her.

She found herself spending much of her time watching the stars at night. waiting for some sign that life existed outside this planet that was her home; she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of a ship speeding off when she was little, but Lapis was never sure.

She spent countless hours fiddling nervously with the radio, constantly moving the antenna by one degree before then moving it back to its original position. She would pace back and forth on the balcony of the barn, fussing with her short cropped, blue-dyed hair, her shirt, or the long skirt she wore; Anything to keep her hands busy.

Despite not seeing anything of note that night, Lapis packed up her things and went to sleep as she always did - restless and tired.

Except, this time, she did not wake up to the sound of rustling leaves, or the birds chirping to greet the sun. 

Lapis woke up on cold metal, body aching all over. She rolled onto her side, using her arms to push herself into a sitting position. Her head was killing her.

 _Why does everything hurt?_ Lapis thought groggily. Her mind felt trapped in a fog.

Finding her bearings was hard, but once her eyes began to focus, things became much clearer to her. She was surrounded by three walls, a small cot beside her with sheets halfway on the floor: A clear indication she had fallen off and explaining why it felt like a lump was forming on the side of her head. Otherwise, there was nothing more in the dank cell. Lapis stood up, grabbing the bed sheet to cover her nude body (as deeply unsettling as _that_ was, it was least of her concerns).

She reached out to the yellow field, hesitating. But when her fingers passed through, Lapis found she had nothing to fear. The technology that whoever or whatever was using didn't hurt her. 

“I could try and escape now,” Lapis thought out loud, pulling her hand back, “But where to?”

She didn’t even know where she was. _Space for all I know._ She needed time to think. Time to plan her escape. 

Before Lapis could get anything solid in motion, she heard something.

Footsteps echoing down the hall.

With no time to think, Lapis wrapped the sheets around her and quickly laid on the floor. The cot was too far away for her to make it back before whoever (or whatever) approached her cell. The last thing she wanted was to be caught awake and testing the locks keeping her imprisoned. She curled up, wrapped the blanket tighter against her body and waited.

The footsteps grew louder and louder until they finally stopped outside her door. 

“ _This_ is going to save us?” the burly alien sneered, “How can this save our Homeworld? The one gem supposed to be smart enough to figure this solution out has finally lost her mind.”

The alien started pacing. Her frustration was punctuated by the loud stomping of her feet and near animalistic grunts she produced.

"This can't be the best possible solution to our crisis. She needs to find something else. Something that doesn't look like she'll break apart with a breath of wind. What was Yellow Diamond thinking allowing that twerp to head this mission?"

Lapis continued to feign sleep, listening to the… gem? - _whatever that was_ \- go on without so much as a squeak. She wanted to curl into a ball and hide from the harsh words and insults the creature behind her spouted out, but Lapis was afraid. She was afraid that if she moved it would alert the alien, and she feared what she might do. 

Then there was another voice joining the first, more pitched and nasal, but smoother than the other's. 

“Jasper,” the unseen gem spoke flatly, almost as if she was bored, "You were ordered to depart to 15° 27′ 51 an hour ago. What are you doing?"

There was a long stretch of silence behind Lapis. 

"You know, I just can't figure it out.”

“What exactly?”

“Why does a runt like you get to head the most important mission to our kind." Jasper's voice rose in anger and Lapis flinched when a loud *thud* echoed around her. The sound of metal crunching sent tendrils of fear down Lapis' spine, "What can someone born as low as you hope to accomplish?"

“Until I can gather more data about this human and this thing called consent, which I suspect is important towards their mating ritual," the nasally voice snapped back, "Nothing." 

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, Peridot! You’re wasting time on research when you should be producing results! You're too weak to do this! I should be the one in charge of the mission, not you!"

"We already tried it your way. It didn’t work." Peridot was a lot calmer than Jasper was, but there was an edge to her voice, “And these orders are from Yellow Diamond herself. If you have an issue with this, the communication hub is down the hall to your right.”

Lapis held her breath when silence took over.

“This isn't over."

"Right now it is." Peridot said, "I have my orders and you have yours. I suggest you get on that before Yellow Diamond calls and asks why you are disobeying her direct orders." 

There was some muttering after that and the clang of metal against the floor. Lapis counted the steps, the sounds of doors opening and closing. 

Then she waited. 

“You can stop pretending now. She’s gone.” 

Lapis bolted up suddenly, eyes wide and shocked that someone was still here. Everything was hazy for just a moment, but once Lapis focused on the green figure in front of her, everything became clearer.

_Oh wow…_

Lapis didn’t even know where to begin. What was kneeling in front of the yellow field must have been a gem. 

_An alien...a real life alien._ Lapis thought in muted disbelief. All her life she was looking for a sign of any lifeform beyond Earth and now... there it was, standing in front of her.

This gem was green and tall, and her blonde colored hair was in a pyramid shape that was somehow in proportion to her head. It made Lapis want to laugh, but she didn’t risk the alien’s anger. The yellow-tinted visor she wore kept Lapis from seeing her true eye color, but the stern look on her face told Lapis she should stop staring. 

“Lapis, was it?” The gem said, “My name is Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG. I understand this must be terrifying for you.”

Terrified wouldn't begin to describe how Lapis felt, but she took some small comfort in the fact she was able to put a face to the name. Peridot... she had to be the one who was chastising the large orange gem to get away from her. If she did that, maybe she wasn't all bad.

“I didn’t plan to be kidnapped today and forced into some sick breeding program by a bunch of sentient space rocks…” Lapis bit back. It was hard to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Peridot frowned, “Is that what she said? Forced? I see there is much to explain to do.”

“I don’t know what there is to explain.” Lapis gestured to herself, “You took all my clothes and locked me up.”

The gem pondered that for a moment, but she wasn’t all that apologetic as she said, “I needed to examine your anatomy. You humans are not as complex as I originally thought, but you may be able to help me on my mission.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lapis demanded.

Peridot stood. Four of the five detached fingers on her arms created a screen in front of her, “Just a moment. I’ll take you someplace we can sit more comfortably, if you wish-”

When the forcefield went down, Lapis bolted.

“H-hey!” Peridot made a grab for her, but the human slipped under her arm and ran down the long corridors.

Her only thought was finding an escape.

“Ugh! Why does everything look the fucking same?!” Lapis exclaimed as she turned into a chamber, only to find herself at yet another dead end. 

“I command you to stop!”

Lapis felt something cold and hard wrap around her ankle and then Peridot slammed into her bodily. The gem let out a yelp of surprise as they both tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs. They struggled against each other, Lapis finding herself beneath the gem.

“Get off me, you rock!” Lapis demanded, sitting up and shoving the heel of her hand into the gem’s face.

“My name is Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG-”

“Peridot, then!” Lapis said, “Get off me!”

“Just hear me out!”

“You kidnapped me! Why should I listen to you?”

“Because you’re the only one who can help me!” Peridot shouted.

“Let me go!” One second Lapis was struggling to be free of Peridot’s fingers but the next she was released. She fell back against the floor, slightly dazed at the sudden turn of events. 

“Will you listen to me now?” Peridot huffed, looking down at Lapis with a desperate expression, “Please?”

The tanned woman sat up using her elbows for support. She scowled up at Peridot, but she didn’t see much choice in the matter, “I’ll hear you out. But if I don’t like what I hear… you will take me home.”

Peridot considered that for a moment, looking as if she might refuse, before sullenly agreeing, “I am not happy with this task laid before me, but I have no choice, you know.”

For what seemed like hours Lapis listened to the sad tale Peridot told about her kind slowly fading from existence. 

Her Diamonds, the supreme rulers of their Homeworld, had always been able to produce more gems in vast numbers by taking over a planet and terraforming it for their purposes. Gems would inject material into this new, transformed planet and within days, a new batch of gems would be born. 

In the last couple centuries, however, that method had failed them. 

Somehow there were fewer gems being produced on each planet, almost less than half of what was expected by normal standards, and with each new attempt, fewer were made. Peridot went on about the different methods she’d already tried to fix this problem. She wrinkled her face in disgust when she explained that her Diamonds even allowed mating between gems of all kinds - elites, soldiers, Era I and IIs mingling together in hopes of repopulating their beautiful planet. The green gem described it as “the ancient way” before terraforming, but nothing had changed. 

The longer Peridot spoke the sadder she seemed to become. Lapis could read hopelessness when she saw it and Peridot looked to have given up. It was enough for her to start feeling sorry for the poor thing.

“I theorize within a few more centuries, at our current rate, gems will be erased.” Peridot concluded. 

_She’s not as evil as I thought._ Lapis thought, studying the lines of worry on the gem’s face. They were trying to save their kind. Well, _she_ was. Lapis couldn’t say the same for that foul-mouthed monster, Jasper, or these Diamonds that Peridot spoke so highly of.

Still, the question Lapis had remained unanswered, “So your solution to all that was kidnapping _me_?”

“No. Well, yes, but…” Peridot shook her head back and forth as she flailed her arms around wildly, “I was tasked with finding compatible life forms to help repopulate our species.” 

“And that led you here to Earth?”

“The only living creatures in this galaxy.” Peridot affirmed, “I was hoping that… after some time, just the two of us, we could come to an agreement. I had no intentions of Jasper ever going near you. She’s a malignant, short-sighted, ill-tempered brute. I didn’t want to scare you.”

That was comforting.

“You were going to ask me?” Lapis questioned, flabbergasted, “B-but… my clothes and… you _did_ kidnap me…”

"And I am sorry for that, Lapis. But, yes, I am asking for your permission." Peridot said. Her tone was markedly less annoyed than before. She sounded sad, and desperate, and frustrated all at once, “I have learned much about humans since I arrived on your planet. Mostly that you are quite irrational and prone to emotional outbursts… but I was going to go about this diplomatically as you are also reasonable and kind.”

Lapis weighed her options. 

On one hand, Peridot seemed genuinely nice for an alien, and cute to boot and had been nothing but honest with her. The fact she wasn't like the aliens depicted in movies and TV shows was a relief. Sure she was a little rough before, but she had apologized. She was also _asking_ permission for any of this. It spoke more of her character than anything Lapis had seen. 

On the other hand… Lapis never considered children - human or otherwise. It made her uncomfortable just thinking about it at all. Then again… how many people can say they helped an alien race come back from the brink of extinction? 

Lapis sighed. Her mind was already made up, maybe that’s why she asked, "Okay, so what if I do go along with this crazy scheme and this doesn't work?"

"It takes a month to create a gem from our kindergartens, nine months for you humans. I will wait between those lengths and document any findings. If it does not work I will strike humans off the list, and search elsewhere." Peridot said, "You will be returned back where I found you of course, and I would hope you do not speak of this encounter with anyone.”

That part made Lapis a bit uneasy, "And if it does work? What then?"

"If you produce a geode, I will return to Homeworld with it. My Diamond will proceed from there. I cannot say what she will do, but I am certain more gems will come to Earth and pick mates out for themselves." Peridot stared right into Lapis eyes as she continued, "You are welcome to come with me."

To leave behind everything she ever known to go gallivanting off with an _alien?_

Lapis snorted back laughter.

"What's so funny?" Peridot demanded, taken aback by Lapis’ amusement of her dire situation. 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Lapis said, patting Peridot's shoulder to dismiss any concern. 

The gem only stared, "Your answer on the matter at hand would be greatly appreciated. I do not have time for your human games."

 _Charming._ Lapis thought, holding back more laughter at Peridot's impatience. She was never great at making good decisions in her life, "Sure, why not? I always wanted my first time to be with an alien." 

The sarcasm was lost on Peridot, who only glared at her sullenly. Humor clearly was not in this one's repertoire, so Lapis switched her approach. 

"Yeah. As long as you don't plan to dispose of me if all fails, Peridot, I'll help you with your research." Lapis said with a warm smile, “But for the record, kidnapping humans is _not_ the way to go about doing this.”

“Noted.” 

The relief was palpable on the gem’s face and Peridot adjusted herself between the human's legs. The floating fingers at the end of her enhancers grasped Lapis' thighs and spread her legs apart so suddenly Lapis barely had time to process what happened.

“Shall we begin?" Peridot said and the lower half of her uniform just disappeared in a phase of light-

Lapis regretted every decision she ever made that led her up to this point. 

That _thing_ between the gem's legs could only be described as terrifying. Not because of the upwards curve of the tip, nor for the ridges going down the shaft, or even the way it seemed to be alive as it throbbed against the inside of Lapis' thigh (reminding her of a tentacle she'd only seen in hentai, yet it looked solid as a rock). No - Lapis did not delude herself into thinking an alien's junk was going to resemble a human's.

It was just the sheer size and length of the beast. It had to have been _at least_ eight and a half inches, and Lapis doubted she could put her hand around its girth. 

No.

No no no no-

"Nope! No way!" Lapis shook her head, "Hold on! You can't just shove that thing inside me!"

‘ _I_ _might die’_ was left unspoken.

"Why not?" The gem huffed in annoyance, "I have studied your human anatomy and watched many hours of your birthing rituals. Your vaginal canals can take more than this."

Lapis groaned, and she brought her hands up to cover her embarrassment, "Peridot. No. That doesn't matter. You're…" she felt like she was going to die with the next words she let come out her mouth, "You're much bigger than the average human." She peeked through her fingers to size up the thickness and girth of Peridot's appendage before covering her eyes again, "Way above average."

"Your point?" Peridot asked.

"My _point_ , Peridot, is that I can't take that right now." Lapis ground out. This was too embarrassing, "You need to… to…" 

Her voice trailed off. 

"I need to… what?" Peridot prompted.

At that moment Lapis would have self combusted. She never actually had anyone before this (her own fingers and a vibrator she kept stashed away from her parents didn't count). Her only points of reference when it came to any of this were poorly written smut fanfiction and porn. How was she supposed to teach sex ed to a creature coming from billions of light years away? 

Her confidence left her. Lapis was close to telling Peridot to go find another human to experiment on - this was crazy from the start - because there wasn't a chance in Hell she could go through with this anymore. But she didn't. At the last instance she saw how Peridot was looking at her, waiting for instruction so that she could gather the necessary research she needed to save her dying race. With a face that cute one couldn't help but want to give her anything and everything she asked.

"You… have to warm a human up first before you can… use that on them." Lapis said, nervously.

Peridot's annoyance came back full swing, "Why are you humans so complicated?"

She had never done any sort of "warming up" with her fellow gems before, but while the daunting task troubled her, Peridot would be lying if she said she wasn't excited about it and a tad bit curious. Even though her tentacle was throbbing painfully now thanks to the heat radiating from between Lapis' legs, and she wanted nothing more than to shove it wherever that heat was coming from - there was much more she still needed to learn about humans.

Lapis wanted to hit her, "Because we just are and… so is sex."

"How so? Explain this _sex_."

_Hello, God? This is Lapis. Kill me._

"Um… sex is like mating but it's between two people who like each other very much. It is technically done to reproduce, but it… does feel good, so people can just do it for fun."

The gem nodded in understanding, "I see. Your situation is similar to our own. If you don't mate, your species will die out. Is that all, about the sex?"

Lapis played with a lock of her hair, and looked everywhere but at Peridot, "There's more to it. It… brings people closer in a sense. It helps develop a bond, and it's usually something very special that people choose to share with their most important person."

"I think I understand. So do you find me acceptable enough to "bond with" as you put it?"

"I'm not exactly in the mood for it..." Lapis muttered, cheeks reddening. 

Peridot looked at her curiously, "So what must I do to achieve the right to mate with you, Lapis?"

Oh, hell. Her wide, eager eyes and sincere tone made Lapis throw any and all misgivings she might've had out the nearest window.

Shyly, Lapis leaned back against the cool floor and spread her legs a little wider for Peridot, "Y-you… have to… use your mouth on me… down there."

"Is that all?" She asked.

The embarrassment came crawling back up Lapis' spine and her whole body flushed red under Peridot's critical gaze. 

"Um… there are other ways, but… yeah." Lapis fidgeted, nervously, "This is one way at least."

The gem nodded and slid herself down until she was laying on her stomach with her head between Lapis' legs. Not the sexiest way Lapis would have gone about it, but she was more focused on the fact two of Peridot's fingers left her thighs and were now spreading her cunt open for Peridot's inspection. Just watching Peridot stare at the most private part of her made Lapis shiver. Whether from embarrassment or arousal was yet to be decided.

"So I just use my mouth?" Peridot repeated, as casually as if she was asking why the sky was blue, "How?"

Lapis swallowed thickly. She wasn't well versed on the subject so the only advice she could give was, "Just do what comes naturally." 

Peridot looked at Lapis for a long time, thinking of the task at hand, before she finally leaned forward. The first shy touch of her tongue against her slit made Lapis jump slightly in reflex. Three of Peridot's detachable digits tightened their hold around Lapis' thighs, keeping her from squirming.

"My apologies. Too much?" Peridot asked.

"No it's just… it's still all new." Lapis confessed timidly, "I never actually-"

"Mated." Peridot finished for her, "Truth be told Era II gems don't have the privilege of choosing whom we get paired off with and our betters are not… kind with us. But do not worry. I will do my best to ensure you are ready for me."

In so many words Peridot had promised to take care of her, so Lapis gave a timid nod and laid back against the floor. 

The gem pressed her tongue flat against Lapis' slit this time, doing her best to ignore the sharp inhale from the human and focus on the task in front of her. 

" _Do what comes naturally,_ " Lapis had said and so Peridot did what she was naturally good at: experimenting. 

Lapis was at a loss for words for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Peridot's tongue seemed to be everywhere, giving every part of her sex she could touch an experimental lick and prod - testing the waters and building confidence with each stroke. She let herself get lost in the sensation, murmuring half-hearted words of encouragement to spur the gem on. 

Lapis' breath hitched when the gem slipped her tongue inside her. Just the sound made Peridot pause for just a moment before she was back to lapping at Lapis' slick folds.

 _Humans have more to them than I imagined._ Peridot thought. _No matter how much of this substance I clean, she continues to give me more._

And it wasn't a bad taste either. Gems did not inherently know "taste" but they knew what they did not like. Peridot liked what she had in her mouth and her tongue eagerly sought out more. When she felt the tip of her tongue dip ever so slightly into a cavern of wet heat, Peridot did not hesitate in delving deeper. 

_How can she be good?_ Lapis thought when Peridot gathered up her wetness and swiped her tongue up. 

Lapis moaned, not expecting that, and when Peridot's tongue began stroking her clit Lapis felt like she could cum right then. The feeling of that muscle playing with her small bundle of nerves made Lapis rock her hips against Peridot's mouth. Her hands found themselves in the gem's hair and she tugged lightly on those silky strands to draw her closer against her, "P-Peridot."

The gem flinched at the pull of her hair, but that was soon forgotten when ears picked up the soft gasping of her name. 

_That was a nice sound_ , she decided and wanted to hear more. 

She made a special note of how Lapis' thighs shook and how her breathing picked up with each swipe of her tongue. It didn't seem to matter what she did to the little nub - every action had Lapis moaning. Peridot started to wonder what else she could do to give her pleasure if she was this easily excitable.

She dipped her tongue lower past Lapis' opening and traveled lower still.

Lapis yelped in surprise as Peridot's tongue touched a very different part of her. Her leg kicked out, catching Peridot in her shoulder and shoving the gem back forcefully. She bolted upright, closing her legs instinctively, "What the hell, Peridot!"

Peridot pushed herself up and looked at Lapis with the most confused and angry expression Lapis had ever seen, "What in Yellow Diamond's name did I do to deserve that!?"

"You can't just… why would you even go down there?" Lapis exclaimed, flustered all over again when she should have been aroused. The gem had spoiled the mood, "You can't just do that unless someone says you can!"

"Why not?" Peridot questioned, her face softening.

Clearly, the concept of boundaries never crossed Peridot's mind.

Lapis wanted to pull her hair from that, but decided getting worked up and losing the pleasant buzz she had going wasn't worth the energy, "It just is, okay? You need to ask first." 

"Okay, I apologize. May I please-"

"Absolutely not!"

Peridot huffed with impatience, "As I was saying, may I continue with what I was doing _before_ I did that? Clearly you are uncomfortable with it so I won't do it again."

Oh.

"I'm sorry." Lapis muttered softly.

"You won't kick me again, will you?" Peridot asked as she sat herself between Lapis' legs.

Lapis shook her head, "I won't. It was a reflex. Sorry."

The gem stared down at Lapis briefly, before deciding she didn't trust Lapis not to do that again. Her fingers seemed to be everywhere at once, grasping her thighs and hips and moving Lapis' body towards her while simultaneously lifting her hips up. Lapis gave a startled cry at the sudden movement, but she had little choice in the matter. She let her legs rest over Peridot's shoulders, and wasn't quite sure about the new position-

Until Peridot stuck her tongue out full in Lapis' view, eyes never leaving hers before dipping her head slightly to give Lapis' sex one long lick upwards. She closed her lips around Lapis' clit and sucked hard, bathing the hardened bud with affectionate licks. 

"Fuck," Lapis moaned out, as the gem's tongue went back to work.

It was criminal how quickly Peridot managed to make Lapis forget her earlier transgression and turn her into a whimpering mess. The gem was feeling an odd sense of pride as she watched Lapis writhe. 

_This is nice._ Peridot thought as she continued bathing Lapis' sex with strong caresses of her tongue. 

Lapis' thighs squeezed around Peridot's head (if she were human she would probably suffocate her there, but she wasn't, so Lapis didn't care). Her hands buried themselves in silky blonde locks and she rubbed her mound hard against Peridot's mouth, "Oh my stars! Peridot, please- I'm gonnaaaaaah!"

Her words turned into one long cry of pleasure. Peridot raised her eyes to watch Lapis as her body shuddered violently. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she panted and whimpered. A gush of liquid was suddenly filling Peridot's mouth before she realized it and she hurried to drink every last bit of it up. Her tongue dove as deep as it could so she could lap up any remaining fluids, licking her walls clean and inadvertently prolonged Lapis' climax. When she felt Lapis relax against her, Peridot let her legs fall from her shoulders and she eased Lapis' body back down to the floor. She licked her lips to gather the wetness that remained on her face.

Through her post-orgasmic haze, Lapis saw and wanted to die right there, maybe just so she could catch her breath or bask in the bliss, but Peridot had other plans. Her fingers wrapped around her thighs and Lapis felt her body being dragged until her sex was right against Peridot's tentacle. It was hard and hot, and throbbing with need. A small whimper escaped her throat as Peridot rubbed the ridges along the underside of her member against Lapis' sex. A pale green fluid was coating the tip of it. Some of it dripped onto Lapis' stomach and she shuddered at the feeling. It made her sex clench with a painful need.

"You are sufficiently lubricated, Lapis." Peridot declared, "May I?"

"Oh stars, yes." Lapis moaned.

A teasing smile came to Peridot's lips. It would be a waste not to have _some_ fun at the human's expense for what she did earlier, "Are you sure? Before you were very concerned about its size." 

She moved so that the tip of her tentacle was right against Lapis' heat. The human's hips bucked against her, nearly sliding it inside her, but Peridot pulled back to rub the length of her tentacle against Lapis' dripping slit. It brushed against that little nub again and Lapis gave a pitiful whine.

"...And being able to take it." Peridot added.

Lapis was well past the point of caring about any of that, "Just put it in Peridot, please." she begged.

"As you wish." The gem said in a low voice as she slowly sank her tentacle into Lapis' cunt. 

She was sick of waiting anyways.

Lapis whined low in her throat at being stretched by Peridot's member. It was a painful squeeze, but somehow still pleasurable. She spread her legs a little to help ease the pain, but Peridot took that as an invitation to push more of her tentacle inside her.

"Diamonds, are all you humans this tight?" Peridot managed through clenched teeth as she eased herself into Lapis inch by inch. She was becoming lost in the sensation of Lapis' insides squeezing snugly around her. Yet still she was mindful of her pace. Humans were fragile and she didn't want to hurt her.

 _Why are you so big?_ Lapis would have asked right back, if her mind wasn't a jumbled mess.

When the thickest part of her member slipped inside, Lapid moaned. Her eyes were screwed shut, so she reached her hands out blindly to clutch at Peridot's limb enhancers, her thigh, anywhere to keep herself from falling into oblivion. When Peridot was met with further resistance she pushed her hips forward until she was pressed up against Lapis' pelvis. 

Lapis thanked the stars above that Peridot didn't move as of yet. She wasn't new to being filled, but this was the most she'd been stretched, and Peridot's girth required some getting used to. Lapis cracked open her eyes to find the gem staring down at her, her eyebrows furrowed, and an intense expression on her face.

"What?" Lapis breathed out.

Peridot frowned, her concentration broken, and she turned her head away. Lapis saw her cheeks darkening, "Nothing." 

As if Lapis couldn't see that look of concern, but she dropped it in favor of a more pressing matter.

"You can move, you know." She felt Peridot's member twitch inside her at her words and Lapis couldn't help but chuckle at the gem's darkening cheeks.

"You sure?" Peridot asked, turning to face the human once more.

"I'm sure." Lapis affirmed, her hand squeezing Peridot's thigh.

Peridot pulled out slightly, and gave a shallow push forward. She searched for any sign of hurt on Lapis' face and, when there wasn’t - Lapis merely bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut once more - Peridot started thrusting a little faster.

Slowly, Peridot increased her rhythm, remembering what it was like for her when she was in Lapis' position. The other gems were rough, never pausing to give Peridot breath until they were done. For Lapis, she altered between slow and deep, and fast and short thrusts to see which made Lapis feel good. It seemed whatever she did resulted in Lapis becoming wetter and more vocal. 

At one thrust, Peridot angled herself differently and Lapis' back arched and her walls fluttered around her tentacle. Whatever that was Peridot did it again, over and over again until Lapis was screaming. Her voice urged Peridot on, quickening her pace.

Peridot felt a burning in her gut. A feeling she hadn't noticed was building inside her and growing with an intensity she couldn't describe. Mating with the human had awoken...something in her. A primal urge to rut and breed and suddenly her finger attachments were gripping Lapis' hips hard enough to leave bruises. She plunged inside of her harder and faster, and was rewarded with a sharp, gasping cry. 

Lapis was lost in the pleasure, her breath leaving her in gasps each time Peridot drove into her, pushing her closer and closer to another orgasm. 

Peridot could start to feel that burning sensation swell at the base of her tentacle, expanding it. Then when she tried pushing the whole length of it inside Lapis, she felt something different. Resistance? Peridot looked down between their joined hips and saw a bulge that most definitely wasn’t there before.

"Ohmystars!" Peridot exclaimed as she pulled completely out of Lapis in a panic. 

The sudden retreat had Lapis groaning in frustration, but she opened her eyes at the sound of Peridot's alarmed voice, "What the hell, Peridot?"

"I'm sorry! Sorry, it's just this...this…" the gem gestured vaguely into open air. She was blushing madly, unsure of what she was looking at. 

"Peridot, what's wrong?" Lapis said, sitting up completely. She saw the confusion and dismay on the tall gem's face more clearly. 

"I-I don't know. Sorry, this…this has never happened to me before." Peridot answered truthfully. Her tentacle never came out when she was being mated by other gems and the ones she had seen never had _this_. She would have felt it. 

And whatever it was, was making her feel like she was going to die from the inferno inside her belly.

Lapis finally started to wonder what exactly Peridot was staring at so intensely and followed the gem's line of sight to the bulge at the base of Peridot's tentacle. The poor thing looked ready to burst from how madly it throbbed and twitched under her gaze. 

Oh.

"Well, lucky for you, I know what it is." Lapis said. She had seen half a hundred nature documentaries to know that much, "It's a knot. If you want to impregnate me, you need to put that inside me."

Lapis had to be blunt and to the point because she was far too worked up to care. She had been close to her release before Peridot panicked.

Peridot's mouth dropped in horror. She looked back to her knot and then at Lapis, "What? No! This looks like it will hurt you, Lapis!"

After spending all this time making sure Lapis wasn't hurt Peridot wasn't about to purposely do anything to harm her now! This whole experiment rested on Peridot being gentle with her. And so far that had been well received. 

Lapis was touched by Peridot's concern for her, and she put a hand on her arm, not her enhancer, so she could give her flesh a reassuring squeeze, "This is for your home remember?"

"What if it hurts?" Peridot asked, sullen.

"That can’t be helped." Lapis replied. She gave the gem a reassuring smile, "But I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Help me up."

Peridot got to her feet and held her finger attachments out for Lapis to grab onto. Lapis’ legs were shaking and she could barely walk, but she made it to the communication console Peridot was using earlier. It came up a couple inches past her waist, was mostly flat with the ends curving inwards, and didn't have as many buttons as Lapis initially thought. 

It was perfect.

The gem followed behind her cautiously, "What are you doing?"

Lapis hopped onto the surface and motioned Peridot closer, "Come here." 

Nodding, the gem approached, wondering what Lapis had in mind. Those thoughts quickly vanished when Lapis grabbed her tentacle without warning, though her hand couldn't wrap around the thick member fully. The gem let out a high pitched squeak.

"H-hey! What are you doing? Stop thaaaa-oooh." Peridot's protest died, as Lapis stroked down the length of her tentacle. She stopped just at the swell of the knot.

"You're going to have to go slow, Peridot." Lapis told her, "Okay?"

"O-okay." Peridot affirmed. She just had to be even gentler than before. How hard could that be? It wasn't as if the human was intoxicating or attractive or-

The gem was still hesitant, still worried about the unknown, but Lapis spread her legs, giving Peridot's tentacle a gentle tug so that Peridot could move between them. Feeling the heat of Lapis's body, Peridot felt her resolve waver. 

"Slow…" Lapis repeated. Her head was swimming as Peridot rubbed the tip of her tentacle against her entrance, "Please."

Peridot stared down at her and smirked, muttering something about humans being soft and squishy under her breath. Lapis was about to give Peridot a piece of her mind about that, but any words she might have spoken died as a moan took their place. Peridot had lined the head of her tentacle back against her dripping slit and began slowly pushing it in.

The pace made it so that Lapis could feel every vein, every ridge of Peridot's tentacle as the gem slid it inside inch by painstaking inch. Lapis clung to Peridot, nails digging into her shoulders so hard the gem grunted in discomfort.

"Hey! Easy there-" Peridot began, but choked on her words when she felt Lapis squeeze her inner muscles around her tentacle, "You humans are pure evil."

Lapis would have laughed if not for the fact Peridot pushed the last few inches inside her without warning. She could feel the swell of Peridot's knot rub against her entrance again, so tantalizingly close to slipping inside, but didn't. Peridot's thrusts were slow as promised and gentle. Lapis felt her heart race as she felt the first hard push. She clung onto Peridot all the tighter the more she felt the knot slip further inside her. Lapis' whole body seemed to tremble and shake as the knot stretched her - her senses becoming flooded with a sweet and terrible pain that made her whine hopelessly against Peridot's shoulder. It hurt, as she expected it would, but stars above did she want more of it. 

Lapis arched her back, her breasts were pushed forward and the gem felt the hardened buds scrape against the front of her uniform. When they did, Peridot felt Lapis' inner muscles flutter around her tentacle and for a moment Lapis seemed to be in less pain. Curiosity took hold of Peridot. The gem had to bend down at an angle to take a hardened nipple in her mouth and suck at the little bud until Lapis' whines of discomfort turned into pleasurable moans. Her canines grazed Lapis' delicate skin, drawing blood, but even as Peridot was worried she had hurt her, Lapis' moans only grew louder.

It was driving Peridot mad. Much as her instincts were telling her to abandon all reason and just force her knot in, Peridot did not want to hurt Lapis. She shouldn't even care about that as much as she did, but the human had a profound effect on her - making her want to be gentle despite her instincts. It didn't take much more than a few more shallow thrusts before Peridot's knot finally found itself being wrapped entirely by Lapis' cunt. 

When Peridot tried moving to draw the knot out, Lapis' hands fell frantically to Peridot's hips, halting any further movement, "W-wait, wait! Please, Peridot." She gasped out.

The sound of panic in Lapis' wavering voice made the gem open her eyes, not realizing she had closed them. She raised her head from the human's chest and looked down at Lapis' face. Peridot saw the pained expression there clear as day and the tears trickling from her eyes. 

"Sorry." Peridot said, and in a gesture of surprising tenderness, wrapped cold limbs around Lapis' body and merely held her. 

Lapis wasn't sure how long they stayed in the embrace - their bodies slotted so perfectly together. Every experimental twitch of Peridot's hips sent tendrils of pleasure up Lapis' spine, but the gem dared nothing more. The ever-present fullness did not make it easy for Lapis to relax, but as time ticked on, she slowly felt brave - and ready - enough to give Peridot a small, timid nod.

"I'm okay." Lapis said.

"Are you sure?" Peridot asked, but even as she posed the question she was drawing her hips back. Lapis pressed her face into Peridot's shoulder and moaned against her skin as she felt her walls squeeze uselessly around the knot. She was torn between wanting Peridot to fuck her with reckless abandonment and for her not to move at all.

Peridot wasn't taking any chances and watched every play of muscle in Lapis' face as she dragged her knot out, pausing whenever she saw the signs of discomfort. 

Her movements were slow. Steady. Calculated. Lapis did all she could to relax enough to allow the alien appendage to slide out of her as easily as possible. She took a deep, shaky breath in only to let it out in a high-pitched whine as Peridot’s hips shifted a little, pressing her tentacle against a particularly sensitive spot. Her own hips rolled up slightly and the pair moaned in unison at the sensation.

Finally, the large, swollen knot slipped out of Lapis, making an audible ‘pop’ as it did. The blue-haired girl let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and opened her eyes, meeting Peridot’s green ones that were squinted in immense concentration. The alien was still resisting the urge to thrust her hips forward once again, instead withdrawing the entire twitching length from within her human partner and holding it there, the tip softly sliding against Lapis’ folds.

“...You okay?” She asked tentatively as she watched Lapis shift again. 

Nodding, the human gave a weak smile and bit her lip. Swallowing, Peridot once again began to roll her hips forward. This time it felt much easier thanks to Lapis’ fluids coating the tentacle and her inner walls were most definitely looser. She sank in with ease up until she hit the knot once again. Peridot paused once more, giving Lapis the opportunity to prepare herself, then pushed forward.

Lapis moaned loudly and grasped onto Peridot’s shoulders, the discomfort returning but not to the same extent as before. She buried her head in the crook of Peridot’s neck.

“Keep going,” she panted softly, her breath hot against Peridot’s cheek, “ _please,_ ” she almost whimpered when she sensed Peridot’s hesitation. 

Peridot obeyed, slowly pulling out and giving the human a few seconds to prepare before pulling the knot out of her once more with the same wet popping noise.

They fell into a rhythm, slow and steady thrusts punctuated by Lapis’ whimpers and moans. The longer it went on the more her body began to adjust. She started waiting on the sensation of the swollen base stretching her to her limit with blissful anticipation.

“Mmm… Peri...” She panted as she kept a firm grip on the alien on top of her “F-faster.” 

This time, Peridot didn’t hesitate and began picking up the pace, her swift obedience was rewarded by her ears being filled by the most exquisite moans from her partner. Soon the gem had found her stride now that she was no longer afraid of the knot hurting Lapis. Without that hindrance in the back of her mind, Peridot was free to pound into Lapis as she was before.

Lapis was an incoherent mess. Her body surrendered to whatever blissful torture that had her crying Peridot's name over and over again, "Right there. Peri don't stop, please-"

Suddenly, Peridot fell against Lapis - pressing her down until she was flat against the console. Her hips thrust forward and with her hands on Lapis' hips, she forced Lapis to meet each stroke. The tip of her tentacle slammed against Lapis' g-spot, again and again, making her claw Peridot's back and cry her name. The gem grunted back in frustration, unaware once more of what her tentacle was searching for, what it wanted in order to stop this burning heat inside her. She tried thrusting up at a different angle, and Lapis screamed. 

Peridot hardly took notice of the wetness splashing across her lap or the way Lapis' nails were digging painfully into her skin. She was lost in the feel of Lapis' cunt hugging her tentacle tightly, making it painful to even move and she lost all reasonable sense. The gem pulled out of Lapis just long enough to yank the startled human to her feet and spin her around. She forced the human's upper body down onto the console, raised her hips to align her sex with her tentacle once more before she thrusted back inside her - knot and all. 

Lapis' mind was blank. The new position’s pressure was so intense at this angle, filling her completely; was too much. She gave a choked sob, "Harder— please, Peridot!"

Peridot barely heard her. All she knew was that she wanted to go deeper, to be surrounded completely by Lapis' heat and never leave. Peridot was rutting into the human with reckless abandon now. She was chasing that pleasure she caught a glimpse of right before the knot formed. 

Fuck being gentle. Fuck being slow. And fuck Lapis for feeling so fucking good. 

"Peridot!" Lapis cried as she felt the knot swell within her even more. Tears formed in her eyes as Peridot never broke her stride, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Sharp teeth broke through the skin on her shoulder and Lapis sobbed, wondering just how much more her body could take before she either lost her mind or completely passed out. It was all too good, too hot. Peridot was hitting all the right spots, even with her wild rutting. Her cunt throbbed with each thrust, hugging Peridot's member to pull it in deeper. And when Peridot hit that sweet spot inside her once again, Lapis released a broken moan as everything around her faded to white. Her inner walls clamped down hard around the tentacle, making it near impossible for Peridot to keep thrusting, and a new wave of wetness coated her thighs.

That was the final push Peridot needed. The gem hunched over her suddenly, moaning, hips jerking in an unsteady rhythm before thrusting in one final time, pushing the knot in as far she could. Peridot came with a long groan and, for what felt like an eternity, her mind was white. That tight feeling in her gut finally came undone. 

Lapis gasped as she felt the tentacle inside her pulse, releasing a gush of hot cum into her womb and there seemed to be no end to it. Jet after jet of Peridot's seed filled her and, despite the knot keeping Peridot tied to her, Lapis could feel it trickling out and down her inner thigh, thick and heavy.

Peridot finally went slack against Lapis, her breaths coming out just as uneven as the human's. Which was odd because she didn't need to breathe, but somehow she felt winded. 

"Stars… that… that was..." For the first time in her existence, Peridot couldn't finish her train of thought.

"Out of this world?" Lapis supplied with a dry laugh. Her throat was raw and hoarse and it hurt even to talk. She was glad the metal beneath her was nice and cold to help cool the heat still humming through her. 

"Mmhmm." Peridot rested her forehead against Lapis' shoulder and sighed deeply.

She wanted to stay just like that: leaning against Lapis protectively to shield her from any harm, but she had no idea why. 

"Peridot, you're a little heavy," Lapis complained, "Can you-"

The question was met with an experimental pull of Peridot's hip. It wasn't painful, but Lapis whimpered softly when she felt Peridot try to tug the knot out. It had swelled so much that the attempt was just wasted energy. 

"Can't." Peridot said, as if the feeling wasn't enough to tell Lapis that. She gave Lapis' shoulder a shy, soft kiss before nuzzling at her, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Lapis was reluctant to move anyways, "How long do we have to stay like this?"

She felt Peridot shrug lazily. The gem didn't even want to move if given the choice. The human was warm against her and she felt sated. An odd feeling to have, but a warm welcome compared to how she felt after her past encounters. _This is nice_ , she found herself thinking for the second time that day. 

Lapis stifled a yawn. Her eyes began to sag and her breathing slowed down to a normal rate. Now that the adrenaline was gone and sex haze was clearing from her mind, Lapis was starting to feel the soreness and fatigue.

"Mind if I take a nap?" She asked, muttering the words so low that she didn't know if she said them.

In response, Peridot seemed to tighten her arms around Lapis' waist, "Of course. Take as long as you need."

And Lapis let her eyes close, she was fast asleep within minutes.

She was woken up a handful of times. The first was when the swelling of the knot went down so Peridot could finally pull it free. Lapis barely remembered Peridot cleaning up their combined fluids off her thigh when it trickled out now that there was nothing keeping it in. The second was when Peridot had jostled her when she laid her down against the straw heap on the barn floor. Lapis had grabbed Peridot's arm and mumbled something incoherent. 

Peridot had stared down at her in confusion before finally she bedded down next to Lapis. The human turned in Peridot's arms so their fronts were pressed together and Peridot had wrapped Lapis in her arms, her body shielding her nakedness from the early morning chill. Lapis was barely awake when she turned her head up slightly and gave the gem a soft peck on her lips. She didn't see her reaction. She had already fallen back asleep.

The last time she had woken up, it was to the sound of a dog barking and someone calling her name. The sun burned her retinas as she was forced to open them.

"Wha-" she managed, but when she tried to sit up, she winced as pain shot through her from between her legs. _Okay, so I did have sex with a six foot tall alien._ Upon further inspection of her surroundings, Lapis saw that she was alone. A heavy weight settled in her chest. _I'm so fucking stupid._

Of course Peridot wouldn't stay.

Maybe it was a con in the end. Maybe Peridot made up that sob story about her dying species so that Lapis would go along quietly. 

_And she totally may have gotten me pregnant and fucked off._ Lapis thought, angrily. How was she supposed to explain it to her parents?

_"Hey mom! Don't get mad but essentially a sentient space rock ruined human sex for me forever and I'm now carrying her geode! Please don't call the FBI."_

"Yeah." Lapis wiped away bitter tears, "That'll go swimmingly."

She wondered if the morning after pill would even work with alien seed.

A long shirt was lying by her side and Lapis managed to pull it on before a corgi came bursting through the doors, barking wildly at her. It tried to jump in her lap but Lapis held it at arms length away.

"Down, Pumpkin." She commanded in a hushed voice.

The dog sat, waiting. Soon enough she heard footsteps.

"Yo, Lapis, you in there?" A woman's voice called out just outside the barn, "Mom says it's time to come in!"

_Shit._

Lapis did not want to be found by one of her sisters in her less than dressed state. Ignoring the pain in her legs, Lapis climbed the ladder up to the loft and ducked around a wooden beam to hide. She heard her sister enter, heard her call her name again, and prayed Pumpkin wouldn't bark up at her. 

"I hope lil' Ms. Alien Hunter went to her classes. Just because she's an adult does not give her the excuse to make poor life choices. She’s supposed to be the example," Freckles sighed, "Come on Pumpkin. Let’s go find Azure."

Lapis rolled her eyes as she heard her sister’s retreating footsteps and the shutting of the barn door, “Leave it to sisters to make you feel like shit-”

Her eyes glimpsed movement near the couch her dad had brought up when she had first begged him to let her stay in the barn. Peridot emerged from behind it, her arms full of wires and bits of metal sheets.

“Ah, is the other human gone?” Peridot asked, dropping her bundle and stepping over it to approach Lapis. She was smiling and completely oblivious to the look of disbelief on Lapis' face.

Then Lapis’ face twisted into an angry scowl. “ _You._ ” she spat with venom, “You… you.”

"Uh…" Peridot stopped in her tracks, puzzled by Lapis’ sudden and hostile demeanor, "What’s wrong with you-"

Those few words out of Peridot's mouth made Lapis explode, "Where were you? Do you have any idea how I felt when I woke up and saw you weren't there?!"

Peridot flinched violently at her tone and raised her hands in front of her defensively, "What are you talking about-" 

"I thought you left, Peridot! I thought you were flying back to your Homeworld!" Lapis shouted, "You didn’t even leave a note with instructions! I didn't know what I was going to do if you’d knocked me up! My parents would have sold me to the government and I would be some lab rat to them and my baby-"

Lapis was shaking and crying and she knuckled her tears away but they kept falling. She didn't even want to carry another living creature, but the thought of someone ripping the life _she_ nurtured inside her from her arms made her cry the harder. She was only twenty and made a stupid decision and she wanted to yell some more but all Lapis could manage was a sob. 

As for Peridot? 

She was honestly taken aback. It was never her intention to leave Lapis alone through this for any length of time! But she also didn’t know why Lapis was so mad at her either. Humans were far more complicated than gems and she still had to learn a lot about them. Somehow she had hurt Lapis and Peridot needed to correct that.

"I am sorry." Peridot spoke gently as if her words would hurt Lapis somehow. She stepped up to Lapis and held her in an awkward hug. Lapis tried pushing her away, but Peridot only hugged her tighter, "Listen, I left to get equipment from my ship and was setting up so I may monitor your progress. I heard the other female's voice and hid. I had no intentions of leaving you." 

If Lapis wasn't already feeling stupid enough as it was...

She blushed and finally - _finally_ \- took a long look around the loft. There did seem to be an ungodly amount of technology strewn across the floor. Nothing Lapis could recognise. Peridot truly was an honest soul right down to the tips of her leg enhancers. 

Lapis felt like such a fool. Peridot had given her no reason to doubt anything she said, but she still...

"I-I'm sorry, Peridot… I freaked out." Lapis whispered, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. Knowing Peridot _wasn_ 't leaving made them go away a lot faster, "I thought you just left… when you weren't there with me. It's bad when humans do that to each other. Sometimes.'

Peridot nodded, "While I remain here with you I hope you can teach me more of your Earthling customs so I do not make you sad again."

"Sure, I’ll do my best anyways. I’m not exactly an expert on this matter as you can see!" Lapis said, looking up at the gem with a smile "But anything to make up for jumping to conclusions like that. I’m sorry."

"Think nothing of it. But if you wish make it up to me can you explain that thing... you did earlier with your mouth." Peridot began, "What was it?"

It took Lapis a second to wonder what the gem was speaking about, but bits and pieces came back and she almost wanted to laugh at the stupidity of it all. Of course Peridot didn’t know what that was. Being in that half-awake daze, Lapis hardly recalled ever doing that, but she smiled and answered anyways, "It's called a kiss. Humans do that a lot to show their affection and express their feelings for one another. Sorry, I was really tired and-"

"Is it part of the bonding you told me about?" Peridot asked. She sounded wounded, but her face held no trace of emotion, “Why didn’t you tell me about that part while we were mating?”

Lapis turned her head away from her gaze, “Kissing is… intimate and I thought what we did was for the sake of science.”

It was a lame excuse. Lapis _had_ wanted to kiss Peridot somewhere during all that sex, but she didn’t want to confuse the issue. But maybe she already did the moment she woke up and felt angry that Peridot wasn’t there beside her. That would explain why she felt so hurt when she woke to find the green gem gone. 

The cool, metallic feel of Peridot’s fingers cupping her face startled Lapis so badly she almost jumped out of Peridot’s arms. The gem raised Laps’ face up to her own and was looking at her the same contemplating way she did when trying to figure something out. The way her eyebrows knitted together and how she got that far off stare in her eyes made Lapis smile warmly at her.

“What are you thinking about?” Lapis asked, putting her hands on Peridot’s arms, effectively shaking the gem out of her daze.

Peridot’s cheeks darkened, but she didn’t shy away from the question. She was a Peridot after all. The smartest of all the Era II batch. She needed as much data on humans as possible if she wished to maintain her bond with Lapis, “May I do it?”

Lapis tilted her head slightly, “Do what?”

“Kiss you.”

Lapis’ entire face heated up not even a second after the words were spoken. Her heart was hammering in her chest, “Peridot! You don’t have to-”

The gem drew her closer, pressing Lapis against her body as her fingers went through her hair, “I want to.”

There were no more words after that. Peridot’s lips were against hers and Lapis instantly melted into it, almost as if her body was waiting for this moment to happen. Her hands moved from Peridot’s arms to grasp at the front of the skin tight outfit she wore, bunching the material in her hands tightly. Maybe she was afraid that Peridot would leave her again if she didn’t hold on to her. Those were feelings Lapis would work out later when her mind wasn’t a mess and when Peridot wasn’t kissing her. 

It wasn’t a kiss like in the movies, where the actors moved in time with each other. Where they moved their bodies together in heated passion and everything around them melted away. No. The kiss was shy and innocent. It was pure exploration. Experimental. But when Peridot dared to stick her tongue out just a little, to test the waters, Lapis responded by opening her mouth for her. It was odd, but Lapis found she liked it. 

Peridot was the first to draw back, the expression on her face a mixture of confusion and contentment, “That was… nice.” sharing these things with Lapis was nice. She was warm and understanding and-

“You’re staying right?” Lapis asked, breaking Peridot’s train of thought, “You’ll be with me every step of the way in case I am…” _carrying the answer to your problem._ Lapis wanted to say, but the words wouldn’t come out. 

She paused to take a breath, Lapis didn’t realize she was still clutching onto the front of Peridot’s uniform with all her strength and her arms were trembling. Whether it was because she was scared or excited Lapis couldn’t tell.

She needed to hear the gem say it again, for reassurance. To help calm her nervous jitters. To make sure that Peridot was truly staying and not going to abandon her. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Lapis.” Peridot swore. She held Lapis closer to her, letting the human bury her face against her shoulder, “I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is more properly titled: Peridot ruins normal sex for Lapis, but the title would have been too long. If I do decide to explore the continuation for this (I already have an idea about that) it'll be updated, but for now this is a standalone. 
> 
> Now I'm gonna personally thank a few people because this fic had been a struggle for me to finish. They can be found here on AO3 and have really great fics you should check out!
> 
> Paranoidrobonoid - for being the constant positive I need for me to finish this fic
> 
> Faithceal - giving me the advice I needed when I needed it to help me through my writer's block
> 
> Trystine - for being the primary editor for this monster
> 
> DinoKieran - for helping unstick my brain and helping me write a few parts
> 
> Cerussite - I was told I can say she was a fucking gargoyle perched on my head constantly screeching in my ear. That's all I need to say about it. 
> 
> Lastly I would l like to thank LookslikeVespa over on Twitter who kept me distracted from writing for the better part of 4 months with her cute face. If y'all wanna know why I'm not writing as much as I used to, blame her.


End file.
